Talk:Winter 2015 Event/@comment-25035354-20150216014010/@comment-24978536-20150216025822
Katori is good, I do recommend using her there. Daytime double attack set up might be better on her though, her damage potential can be surprisingly high and I've even seen her take a Flagship BB down to red from close to full health. However, do replace Tone with another BB, there is no reason to use a CAV for branching rules instead - I'd recommend Yamashiro Kai Ni if you have her, but whoever BB other than Ise-class does fine really. Also, I recommend using AP Shells at least on some BB, I find that my BB with one generally do much better than the ones with no AP Shells. For example: My lvl 94 Haruna Kai Ni with 2x 41cm guns + FuMO25 has almost never gained MVP, it is almost always my Fusou Class with their 41cm protos (1 35.6cm proto) + AP Shells that get the MVP, sometimes my Mutsu too with identical set up to my Haruna, expect the fact Mutsu has an AP Shell. Generally, my Fusou and Yamashiro are the ones who stay sparkled (and Katori as the flagship), while others lose sparkle. You may want to replace Kaga's fighter bomber for a Reppuu, CV's accuracy generally sucks in combined fleet without any additional accuracy equipment, so it isn't always even worth it to run bombers on them, especially a weak one like the one you are running. She won't contribute to the damage much really, so don't be afraid of replacing that bomber, I've seen that many other players have not used a bomber on their CV(L) either on this map. Use a searchlight on your Naka on the second fleet: It really helps due to the Cut-in chance increase and for the extra possibility of the BB Hime targetting Naka instead of your CLT. I do understand why you want to have Naka as the flagship, but ideally though, I'd have someone like Ayanami as the flagship for an extra cut-in chance with a torpedo cut-in set up + searchlight, she is one of the only DD who can deal high damage to the Hime. Also, DD can make use of a searchlight easier and searchlight is generally better to have on the flagship. If you don't have Ayanami, Shigure or Yukikaze would probably be the second best bet. I believe your Yuudachi Kai Ni is good enough in the second fleet, though another cut-in DD with torpedoes + star shell is a good idea too. Not sure which would be better overall though. I personally don't like using Cut-in set up on Kitakami, her base luck simply isn't high enough to be reliable if she isn't the flagship. On the other hand though, if she was the flagship, there is a higher possibility she'd shoot at the other trash mobs remaining from day battle. I believe she should do fine with double attack. On your Bismarck, you may want to use her own 38cm Kai instead and reserve the 41cm prototypes to the first fleet. 38cm Kai are pretty good guns too and (might) provide an accuracy increase due to a possible accuracy increase for going with historical weapons. (If you don't believe such a thing though, feel free to not follow this advice, haha). Ooi would probably be a better ship to go with rather than Kiso, you may want to switch them, if you have Ooi around. That's it, I've said all that I can think of. I wish you good luck for your future attempts and hope what insight I offered is of some use to you.